Commitment and Dedication
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Gohan and Goku left the Hyperbolic time chamber early. What would have happened if they stayed? Would Gohan have become a Super Saiyan two or maybe even three? Would Goku still have died? How would the fight with Cell have gone? Read and find out.
1. Extra Time

**This is my second fiction and it follows the Dragon Ball Z storyline. I always wondered what would have changed if Gohan had stayed in the time chamber and if he continued to train after the Cell Games. This story pretty much shows what would have happened. Please read and review.  
Also I will be putting up a Pokémon story soon, so that is something to keep an eye out for, but my Naruto story will be my main focus until it reaches Shippuden.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
**  
Disclaimer – I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 1 – Extra Time

In the hyperbolic time chamber a father and son duo had been training intensely for the past forty-six weeks.

Goku and Gohan were both wearing blue Saiyan battle armour that had definitely seen better days.

'Alright Gohan I'd say we are just about done. Ready to go?' asked Goku.

Gohan stood there in thought. He realised that he had improved a great deal and was a lot stronger but he also had a feeling that there was more he could do. 'No dad.' Said Gohan.

'Hmm what's wrong son?' Asked Goku tilting his head to the side.

'I want to stay and finish the year I feel like I'm close to something more that might help us in the battle.' Replied Gohan.

'Are you sure son? Torturing your body won't make you any stronger.' Inquired Goku.

'I know dad, I just need a bit more time. I'm close to something.' Said Gohan.

'Okay I'll let you train on your own for the next month and a half but don't overdo it.' Conceded Goku.

'Thanks dad.' Said Gohan before going back into the white abyss.

_-line break-_

One Week Later

_-line break-_

'I'm so close. I can feel it.' Complained Gohan

Gohan began powering up again. 'AAGHHH so close.' At that moment Gohan remembered how Piccolo had to die to save him from Nappa because he was too weak, how powerless he felt when he fought against Frieza, then when Krillin was blown up by Frieza and lastly when Frieza taunted Gohan by lying and saying Goku begged for his life before he killed him. 'I won't let anyone I care about get hurt ever again HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Gohan screamed.

At that moment the dam holding back Gohan's power broke and his power level increased fifty times more that what it had just been.

'Hah wow I never knew I had this much power. But, for some reason I feel so angry.' Said Gohan.

"I wonder what's going on I feel different somehow, as if, my anger, rage and brutality have been released." Thought Gohan.

'Pathetic monkey you are still no match for me.' Snickered a voice.

'Who is there?' asked Gohan.

'Stupid monkey. You never learn.' Replied the voice. Gohan looked around and finally found the source of the voice.

'FRIEZA!' yelled Gohan. Gohan charged and sliced Frieza's head off with a reverse chop and the rest of Frieza's body crumpled to the floor.

'Pathetic little kid you have changed a bit.' Said a new voice.

'GRR show yourself.' Growled Gohan.

Nappa appeared laughing at Gohan.

'You'll pay for what you did to Piccolo, Masenko!' screamed Gohan. The blast raced towards Nappa and tore through his stomach, killing him.

"What's going on all of these guys are dead." Thought Gohan.

'Eraser gun!' called a new voice. Gohan jumped to the side.

'That is it, Kamehameha!' yelled Gohan whose wave vaporized Recoome's body.  
'*huff* *huff* man I feel so... tired.' Said Gohan before passing out and reverting back to normal.

_-line break-_

Later

_-line break-_

When Gohan finally awoke he found himself in his bed from the hyperbolic time chamber and was confused as to how he got there.

'Dad, dad where are you?' asked Gohan getting out of bed and looking around.

'Oh hey Gohan you're up.' Said Goku teleporting in front of Gohan.

'Dad what happened all I remember is feeling really angry and then passing out?' asked Gohan.

'Son you reached the second level of Super Saiyan.' Said Goku.

'W-what you can't be serious dad.' Stammered Gohan.

'It's true you have surpassed me I don't have nearly as much power as you do now hahaha.' Laughed Goku while giving the Son grin and scratching the back of his head. 'Oh it is also time for us to leave now, you were out for a couple weeks, our time is almost up.'

'Okay dad I think I'm almost ready anyway.' Said Gohan.

_-line break-_

In Last Week Of Training

_-line break-  
_  
"Hmm I feel as though there is more power to the Super Saiyan transformation. Maybe there is another level beyond the second level." Thought Gohan.

'Hey dad.' Called Gohan.

'Hmm. What is it son?' said Goku appearing in front of Gohan.

'Can you teach me Instant Transmission?' asked Gohan.

'Sure I guess but it will probably be the only thing you will be able to do before we leave because it'll take a while to learn, are you sure you're ready?' asked Goku.

"Hmm I could try for the next level but on the other hand I think I've got enough power and instant transmission would be really helpful." Thought Gohan.

'Okay dad teach me instant transmission I'm ready.' Replied Gohan happily.

_-line break-_

Outside the hyperbolic time chamber

_-line break-_

'When are Kakarot and his brat going to come out of the blasted place they're wasting the time of important people and if they don't get out in the next ten seconds I'm going to go in there and drag them out!' ranted Vegeta.

'Oh what is that it's huge?' Gasped Trunks.

'Kakarot?' questioned Vegeta.

'No it's... G-Gohan?' stammered Piccolo.

'Hey guys did we take too long?' asked Goku appearing in front of them with Gohan next to him.

'Kakarot what did you do in there and how is that brat so strong?' shouted Vegeta.

'Well we trained and I have no idea, Gohan got this strong on his own in the last month we were in there.' Laughed Goku while scratching his head.

'Gohan... what happened to you in there?' asked Piccolo.

'It's very simple Piccolo, I became strong enough so you don't have to worry about me anymore and so that I can protect you guys now, not the other way around.' Replied Gohan calmly.

'Please you think you can beat Cell, you're just a child.' Scoffed Vegeta. In a flash Gohan was standing behind Vegeta leaning on his back.

'I may be a kid but I am not going to let Cell destroy this planet. The earth is my home and I won't let anyone destroy it.' Said Gohan.

'Goku, did you teach Gohan how to do instant transmission?' asked Trunks.

'Yeah but he didn't use it right now that was pure speed.' Said Goku.

"Impossible the brat moved so fast even I couldn't keep track of him. It's preposterous." Thought Vegeta.

'Come on Gohan lets...'*grumble* everyone looks to Goku's stomach. 'Uh Mr Popo can you make us something to eat please?' asked Goku holding his stomach.

Mr Popo made them heaps of food and Goku and Gohan ate it in typical Saiyan style.

'Uh Goku wasn't there enough food in the chamber?' asked Tien.

Goku spoke with food in his mouth and so the words were lost on them.

'Okay Goku why don't you try saying that without your mouth full.' Said Piccolo.

Goku swallowed 'Ugh disgusting.' Commented Piccolo.

'What I said was Gohan and I can't cook very well so it's been a really long time since we had a good home cooked meal.' Goku said. 'When I mean, can't cook well I really mean we can't cook at all this one time I asked Gohan to fire me up a roast beef and he set my hair on fire haha.'

'Thanks Mr Popo.' Said Gohan.

'So Trunks tell me what's been going on?' asked Goku.

Trunks filled Goku in on Cell absorbing Eighteen and his whole tournament idea.

'Hmm a tournament, sounds interesting.' Said Goku. 'Hey Mr Popo do you still have the clothes I left here?'

'Sure they're around here somewhere.' Replied Mr Popo.

Goku changed back into his standard orange gi.

'Goku I'm sure my mum would make you more armour if you asked her.' Said Trunks.

'Nah that's okay I want to fight as an earthling.' Replied Goku.

'Piccolo can you give me an outfit like yours?' requested Gohan.

'Sure kid it'll make you look real sharp. HAA!' Said Piccolo. A smaller version of Piccolo's outfit was now on Gohan.

'Thanks.' Said Gohan.

'Kakarot do you think you can beat Cell?' asked Vegeta.

'Well I can't say for sure since I haven't seen him since he absorbed Eighteen. I'll go check.' Said Goku before teleporting.

Goku reappeared in about a minute.

'Well what do you think Goku?' asked Trunks when he reappeared.

'Honestly he has become a lot stronger than I thought he would, but I won't know how tough he is until I fight him. But if I were to fight him right now, I'm pretty sure he'd beat me with only a little bit of trouble on his part.' Spoke Goku calmly.

'Oh okay.' Responded Trunks crestfallen.

'Well you can always go into the hyperbolic time chamber again...' began Piccolo but he was cut off when Goku spoke.

'Actually Gohan and I don't need another turn we can just train on the outside for the rest of the time, after all we've got nine days.' Reasoned Goku.

'Hah I bet you just can't handle the training.' Mocked Vegeta.

'Ha if you think torturing your body is the way to get stronger then be my guest. Later.' Said Goku before he and Gohan flew off.

_-line break-_

At Korin's Tower

_-line break-  
_  
'Hey Korin.' Said Goku as he and Gohan touched down at Korin's tower.

'Ah Goku how are you, do you think you're strong enough to fight Cell.' Inquired Korin who was a white cat holding a wooden staff.

'Well that's what I came here for.' Said Goku. 'Can you compare my power level to Cell's and tell me who is stronger?' asked Goku.

'Sure just give me a second to get ready.' Said Korin who stood in front of Goku before Goku started powering up.

'HAAAAAA!' shouted Goku in his Full-power Super Saiyan form. His power rose dramatically and started to cause the tower to break.

'GOKU STOP!' shouted Korin in order to be heard over Goku's screaming.

Goku heard Korin and stopped powering up before relaxing.

'Well that was about half.' Said Goku.

Korin sweat dropped while thinking "That was only half?"

'So what do you think?' asked Goku.

Korin thought about it for a very long time and considered twice of what he just felt to what he could feel of Cell now.

'Well, if that was half. Hmm I would have to say that Cell would beat you.' Concluded Korin after some time.

'Ok that's what I thought.' Said Goku which made Korin comically widen his eyes due to the fact that he already knew he couldn't beat Cell yet still almost destroyed his tower.

It was at this time Gohan had been thinking about his own power level and wanted to ask Korin how his power compared to Cell's.

'Um excuse me, master Korin?' asked Gohan waiting for the guardian to look at him before continuing.

'If what you just felt from my dad was only ten percent of his current power do you believe he would be able to beat Cell?' asked Gohan stoically not giving too much information away.

'Why of course. If that was only ten percent of his maximum he could destroy cell four times over easily.' Replied Korin.

'Thank you master Korin. Bye dad I'm going home.' Said Gohan before he vanished away without needing to put his two fingers to his forehead.

"Gohan you keep making me prouder and prouder. I know you will beat Cell." Thought Goku.

_-line break-_

Nine days later

_-line break-_

The Z-fighters had arrived on the scene in time to witness a, as Vegeta put it, 'big haired buffoon' get slapped away by Cell and go flying into a cliff.

'Uh I just slipped, yeah the tiles were wet.' Defended the buffoon who was clearly outmatched.

'So who's first, Goku?' inquired Cell.

'No Cell, I shall be your opponent today.' Said Gohan in a serious tone of voice.

'HAHAHA you amuse me child but a simpleton like you would stand no match against me despite being a Saiyan. After all you forget I have assimilated your cells into perfection.' Said Cell while putting his hands out to the side.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at that and gave a slight growl while flaring his KI. Gohan reached over to his left shoulder with his right arm and took off his weighted cape, he flung it right past Cell's head and into the mountain the buffoon had slammed into previously and utterly destroyed the cliff leaving only rubble. Cell merely raised an eyebrow in surprise while the buffoon's eyes widened to insurmountable levels.

Gohan then charged at Cell in the blink of an eye and delivered a strong right to Cell's gut.

'Ughoghu.' Choked out Cell as he coughed out blood.

An announcer near the buffoon begun to commentate on the recent turn of events.

Gohan then pulled out his fist and in the blink of an eye, gave Cell a side kick which sent him into another mountain which also shattered.

Cell came out of the rubble heavily damaged blood rolling down his forehead and across his cheeks, with his right leg twisted to the side with his left arm destroyed.

'Ugh HAAAA.' Shouted Cell as an arm emerged from his left shoulder.

'You brat how dare you!' shouted Cell as he twisted his leg back into place.

'You shouldn't have underestimated me Cell. It will be your end.' Said Gohan in a cold tone.

'You insolent, arrogant child. I will destroy you and kill everyone on this planet!' shouted Cell.

Gohan scoffed before flying at Cell with two KI blasts in his hands.

'HA!' shouted Gohan blowing off Cell's right arm and leg.

'DAMN YOU!' screamed Cell in pure rage as he regrew his right arm and leg.

'When you threatened to destroy this planet you overlooked one fact, that this is my home and I won't let anyone destroy it. I am the Earth's protector and as long as I live you won't touch this planet, ANY OF MY FREINDS OR MY FAMILY!' shouted Gohan as he started powering up and turning into a Super Saiyan two._  
_


	2. Cell's Breakdown

Disclaimer – I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

*expression*

_Flashback_

Chapter 2 – Cell's Breakdown

The earth was shaking with immense ferocity as Gohan powered up. Gohan was screaming so loud sonic booms were heard around the area. Gohan's hair lengthened slightly and begun to rise and become rigid, with one bang hanging down near his left eye. His muscles bulged and he crouched down slightly breaking through the earth creating a dome in the ground. Lastly Gohan's eyes flickered between a light green to teal before landing on teal. Gohan abruptly stopped screaming, crouched down and in a flash launched a kick at Cell's head sending him skidding across the rocky ground, smashing every boulder he struck, before slamming into a small mountain raising a massive dust cloud.

The supporters of the buffoon were gobsmacked once again at the strength of the child while their "Hero" was not only wide-eyed with his jaw dropping at comical levels, but was sweating bullets at the thought of having to face Cell if this kid lost.

"Oh man he is way stronger than me and if he can't be Cell I won't stand a chance." Thought the buffoon in fear.

"Wait I know exactly what to do." Thought the buffoon slamming his fist into his open palm.

'AHAHAHA YEAH that's the way, exactly what I would have done.' Said the buffoon laughing ridiculously before and after he spoke.

Gohan angled his head so it was tilted back slightly and looked him straight in the eye.

'Leave or you will die.' Said Gohan in a voice so chilling that they actually considered leaving.

'Sorry little boy but Hercule here is the World's Martial Arts Champion...' Said the reporter before Gohan cut him off.

'Are you serious?' Asked Gohan in a slightly angry tone.

'GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN N!' Shouted Cell as he burst from the mountain.

'Leave now!' Shouted Gohan before he charged at Cell.

Cell was screaming so loud sonic booms were reverberating around the area as he powered up. His muscles bulked up immensely in a manner similar to Trunks had previously. Gohan charged his fist up with Ki and threw a fist straight at Cell's gut. Cell saw the fist coming and placed both his hands in the path of the fist, palms out, with one hand in front of the other. Gohan's fist slammed into Cell's palm. The stalemate held for about three seconds before Gohan slowly started to push Cell back. Cell's elbows started to bend and his palms kept getting closer and closer to his face. Cell tried to push Gohan's fist back but couldn't move it at all.

'What's the matter Cell, having trouble?' Mocked Gohan with a smirk on his face.

Cell growled and tried to open his mouth and shout at Gohan, but Gohan released the Ki in his fist and launched an energy blast through his hands and mouth before giving him an uppercut which sent him flying into the air. Gohan then quickly appeared above him and axe kicked him straight down into the ground. Cell managed to right himself before slamming into the ground. Gohan slowly descended from the sky with his arms crossed.

'What's the matter Cell, need a hand?' Asked Gohan with a Vegeta like smirk.

Cell growled before grabbing on to both of his biceps with what was left of his hands, before shouting and pulling his arms out at the shoulder socket sending them flying.

'Well I would say you are practically armless now.' Said Gohan in a mocking tone.

_-line break-_

Meanwhile the reporter and Hercule, along with his troupe of weaklings were screaming with their jaws practically touching the floor.

'D-D-D-Did Cell just r-r-rip his arms right out of their SOCKETS?!' Asked the reporter in shock.

'Uh it's a trick.' Suggested Hercule weakly.

The reporter looked at Hercule in disbelief before weakly nodding as he had no rational explanation for what he had just seen.

_-line break-_

'Gohan I will break your spine and then I will kill your father and make you watch before I use his dead body to beat your mother to death.' Said Cell with his voice full of malice.

Gohan's smirk turned into a thin line as he steeled his resolve. He took his time walking slowly and purposefully towards Cell. Cell shouted as his new arms burst from his shoulder sockets, covered in fresh green fluid. Cell huffed breathing heavily from the task of regrowing his arms.

'Ready for the real fight?' Asked Gohan.

'You arrogant child I will destroy you.' Said Cell having regained some of his characteristic arrogance.

'Really, in that case you can have a free shot, in fact I won't move my feet from this spot.' Said Gohan full of confidence.

Cell laughed and reared his fist back.

'One hit and you will die.' Said Cell as he launched a right straight at Gohan's face.

Gohan tilted his head to his right dodging the fist. Cell then threw another punch this time with his left. This time Gohan arched his back and the fist went over his head.

'What's the matter Cell can't land a hit?' Taunted Gohan.

Cell bristled in anger and started launching kicks, elbows, chops and punches all of which were dodged by Gohan who didn't move his feet. Gohan then gestured to his cheek with his thumb.

'How about this Cell, since you seem to be having so much trouble landing a hit I won't move at all for one punch.' Said Gohan.

Cell clenched his teeth before launching the strongest punch he could muster with his left hand and struck Gohan right in his cheek. Cell pulled his hand back and laughed before Gohan turned his head back and said 'Is that it?'

Cell was positively livid but this didn't last as Gohan kicked him in the air.

'Kamehameha!' Shouted Gohan as he launched a blue wave of energy up into the air at Cell.

When the smoked cleared every part of Cell except for his head and neck was gone utterly obliterated by the wave.

'GOHAN end this now!' Shouted Goku.

'Don't worry dad I know what I am doing.' Said Gohan drawing surprised looks from Goku, Piccolo and Trunks.

'Why doesn't he want to end this?' Asked Trunks.

'Have you no Saiyan pride?' Asked Vegeta drawing a confused look from Trunks.

'There is no victory in ending a battle so quickly, you must humiliate your opponent, make sure that when the battle ends, there is no doubt that you were the stronger one. That is a true Saiyan victory.' Said Vegeta.

Gohan heard Vegeta but choose not to correct his assumption. Gohan didn't care about pride but simply wanted Cell to suffer for as long as he was able to. Gohan continued to watch Cell, or at least what was left of him as he started to growl. Cell's torso then shot out of his neck before he huffed again before limbs burst forth. Cell then charged up an enormous Kamehameha wave before launching it down at Gohan.

'NO if that hits the Earth it will be destroyed with us along with it.' Said Krillin in fear.

Gohan however was completed unfazed and slowly started charging up his own Kamehameha.

' . .Ha.' Gohan practically whispered as a small beam half the size of Cell's shot out of his hand heading on a direct collision course with Cell's.

The beams met and Cell laughed thinking his blast would easily overpower Gohan's and thus was shocked when Gohan's started to push his back before enveloping his blast as it tripled in size. Cell quickly dodged to the side before descending to the ground.

'Cell it's time to end this.' Said Gohan before he disappeared from view.

Cell looked around in slight fear not being able to find a trace of Gohan. Cell all of a sudden bent over from having a fist embedded into his gut.

'I think it's time you cough it up Cell.' Said Gohan before removing his fist.

Cell started convulsing while drool and blood leaked from his mouth.

'W-what did you do?' Asked Cell in trepidation.

'Come on Cell I was just playing with you before, this is my true power, perfection isn't it?' Explained Gohan much to everyone's shock.

"He was holding back?" Was the thought running through everyone's mind.

Cell looked as though he was about to throw up and started bulging while he put his hands in front of his mouth.

'Hmm you know what Cell I don't think you've had enough.' Said Gohan before he punched Cell in the gut again.

Cell's tail shot out of his back and a lump started to move from the tail end to the tip. Cell's tail tip opened up as did Cell's mouth and two entities were ejected.

'Is that Android Seventeen and Eighteen?' Asked Tien in surprise.

'I think so.' Said Trunks with a slight edge to his voice.

Cell started to glow and flash as he continued convulsing. His shoe like feet reverted back into his original claw like feet. His head started to expand and stretch while his skin tone started to lose the purplish hue on his torso before turning back to orange. Cell's voice went from his arrogant human-like tone to that of a raspy bug.

Cell hissed before glaring at Gohan with nothing but hate his tail flailing wildly.

'How dare you?' Rattled out Cell.

'What's the matter Cell, you did say you would destroy me?' Asked Gohan.

'Foolish child even if I can't beat you I will make sure that the Earth won't forget about me anytime soon.' Said Cell before he jabbed his tail into the Earth while sending out a blast of green acid which took on a life of its own as it burrowed down into the ground before going rigid, unbeknownst to Gohan.

'Goodbye Cell.' Scoffed Gohan before he launched a one handed Kamehameha at Cell vaporising him.

Gohan then levitated in the air for a second before giving a two finger salute to the Z-fighters before flying off to the lookout.

'So what do we do now?' Asked Krillin.

Android Sixteen walked over to Seventeen and Eighteen and picked them up.

'If one of you would be able to, please thank Gohan for me, also I will make sure we do not annoy you again, farewell.' Said Android Sixteen before he flew off.

'I guess we should go to the lookout.' Said Goku who was still surprised by the turn of events.

As the Z-fighters left one by one Hercule and his gang were still there gobsmacked.

'So uh what now champ?' Asked the reporter.

'Um I guess we go home.' Said Hercule drawing sweat drops from everyone.

_-line break-_

At the lookout

_-line break-  
_  
Gohan was the first to arrive at the lookout, he touched down and walked over to a tree before leaning his back on it while waiting for the others. Goku was the next to arrive followed by Piccolo and the others with Vegeta showing up last.

'Dende can you summon the dragon?' Asked Goku kindly.

Dende proceeded to summon the dragon while Gohan was going over what Cell had said last.

"What did Cell do before I annihilated him?" Thought Gohan.

'Bring back all those killed by Cell.' Said Goku breaking Gohan out of his musing.

'So what should the second wish be?' Asked Krillin.

Gohan tuned the voices of the Z-fighters out again and went back to thinking about what Cell had done.

'I'll have to go and check it out tomorrow.' Mumbled Gohan before he realised they had just sent the dragon away and thus it would come back in six months instead of a year.

'Ready to go Gohan?' Asked Goku.

'Sure dad lets go.' Said Gohan before they both teleported home to an anxious and irate Chi-Chi.

_-line break-_

With King Yemma

_-line break-_

'WHAT!? What do you mean Cell hasn't shown up here yet?' Shouted a booming voice belonging to King Yemma.

'Exactly what it means sir.' Said a scared ogre.

'Impossible, unless Cell somehow found a way to survive that last attack.' Said Yemma before going into deep thought.

_-line break-_

At the Cell Games Arena

_-line break-_

Deep in the ground where Cell had injected his stinger a small larvae moved in the egg shell buried deep underground.

_-line break-_

Gohan woke up bright and early at six in the morning. Gohan quickly blasted off and flew to the Cell Games Arena. Gohan touched down in the spot he had been standing before he destroyed Cell.

'Hmm even though he was in his imperfect form he should have been able to put up some sort of defence.' Said Gohan aloud as he surveyed the area.

Gohan walked around and found the spot where Cell had stabbed his stinger into the ground. There was a perfect hole only about ten centimetres in diameter but exceedingly deep, so much so that Gohan couldn't see the bottom of the hole.

'Hmm maybe he was just frustrated.' Said Gohan before he teleported back to his room. Unbeknownst to Gohan the egg twitched when he teleported.

_-line break-_

Gohan arrived back to his room just in time to hear Chi-Chi call Gohan and Goku for breakfast.

Gohan and Goku quickly arrived for breakfast and devoured the food. Chi-Chi and Goku then left for an interview with a school which Chi-Chi hoped Gohan would be able to attend, while Gohan left for a party the Z-fighters were throwing in celebration of defeating Cell. The party was held outside near Capsule Corporation. Everyone was there even Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong as well as Trunks. Gohan was off to the side meditating with Piccolo. Vegeta was surprisingly taking a nap near Bulma who was watching baby Trunks play with Future Trunks. The others were suffering through Krillin's horrendous singing who had bought a karaoke machine to the party.

Vegeta abruptly opened his eyes and stood up while looking to the left, moments later a spaceship touched down. The front hatch opened up and what appeared to be soldiers clad in blue with helmets and visors rushed out before kneeling. A heavily scarred man with a cape walked out of the spaceship and walked straight over to Vegeta.

'At last we have found you, Prince Vegeta.' Said the man before kneeling in front of Vegeta and bowing.

'Who are you?' Asked Vegeta defensively.

'I am Paragus and I have come to tell you that Planet Vegeta is eagerly awaiting your arrival Prince Vegeta.' Said the man with a grin.

**Yes I know the Broly movie was before the** **Cell Games but I wanted it here instead. Also in addition to this movie I will also be doing the ****Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans movie as well as the Bojack movie before I jump in time a little bit.  
Also my next update will be on my Naruto Guardian Of The Mist story followed with To Be The Best and then back to The Tails of Naruto Uzumaki before I come back to this story. No promises on update times but I'll update whenever I can.**


End file.
